Heartache
by Ren Van Gireut
Summary: This story inspired after the author seeing new Pic of Fairy Tail 2013 Calender. My First Fanfic, Finally Jellal encounter Erza in the forest and this will be their new beginning. Category M just to be safe in the future chapter. Mainly JerZa but soon a little NaLu and GruVia. hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, This is my first Fanfiction story. So i am expecting advice, your point of view,criticism (i beg of you don't to harsh) and i am sorry in advance if there a grammar error. since my native language isn't English. Well enough my blabbering, please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail either with the characters, all credit belongs to Mashima Hiro. i only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jellal Fernandes is just a boy with many dreams, hopes and passion. But unfortunately fate decides it different for him. Born from an assassin family under authority of Rakuen Guild makes him to choose this bloody path like it or not. He has Azure Color hair with a strange Scarlet tattoo tainted on his upper and below right eye. He was raise by his father while his mother died while doing a SSS-Class Mission, Jellal was only 4 years old back then. Yet again his father went missing several months after his mother died, seeking vengeance for those who killed his beloved wife rumors says his father died after unlocking and used legendary skill called "Heartache" but there is still lack of evidence for this case.

Jellal was raised, tutored, trained by Master of Rakuen guild and his name is Zeref. Rakuen Guild is the only assassin guild in Fiore Kingdom which sworn to protect Fiore Kingdom and receive order directly from the King of Fiore. Their job was not only killing corrupted duke/noble/minister but also infiltrating enemy country, gathering information; assassinate other country king at the crown ceremony even killing a demon. They sole existence is to Protecting Fiore Kingdom in the shadow.

"Father, Mother please don't go, don't leave me alone" Jellad yelled. Seeing at them while he keeps running trying to catch them up but the distance keeps further away.

He gasped as if lack of oxygen on his lungs. He can feel cold sweat covering his body. Looking around hoping his parent is still around but the only thing he can see is his own room with the sunshine is already penetrating the window.

"This dream again" he whispered to no one in particular.

"I think I need to know what really happen to my parent maybe I will ask Master for this matter."

Jellal get up from his bed and going to take a bath. After several minute he prepare his light armor and put on his body while his Kodachi on his waist.

As he walks out from his room, he accidentally meet his newly subordinates.

Jellal POV

"Good morning Jellal" said Meredy with a huge yawn.

"Meredy, show some respect he's our leader now. Right Taichou-san?" teasing Ultear while her arm resting on her waist.

Ah here they are again always teasing me constantly even before my promotion to become division leader of annihilation specialist called Crime Sorciere.

"Good morning Meredy, Ultear and please don't call me taichou, leader or anything. It's still strange on my ear. " I said and unconsciously giving them a sad smile on my face still embittered about the dream I had.

"What happen Jellal it's seems you have a problem that you can't handle, did you sleep well?" said Ultear sharply.

Meredy only look at me while rubbing her eyes. Still not enough time to sleep I guess.

End Jellal POV

General POV

He see Ultear in the eyes and said "nothing really, you worrying too much and by the way did you see Master? Where is he?" trying to change the topic for escaping the interrogations any further.

"We didn't know, we just finish breakfast in our room" said Meredy

"Ok then maybe I will check on the master office" Jellal walk away from both of them.

His mind wandered as he walk directly to master office until someone voice break his daydream.

"Well, well, well. What we've got here, a new leader of Crime Sorciere at his very 11 years old. You are really grown to be an amazing assassin with the cute face like that even if your target a lady like me maybe you won't have any problem at all." the lady chuckle.

Jellal turn around to see who is disturbing him from his muse but it turn out to be a grin on his face instead of anger emotion "ah Ikagura nee-chan, when did you come back? How your mission?" he asked. To him Ikagura was really like his big sister, full of love and warmth. It was her who always tending his wound from harsh training Master Zeref gave to him. It was her who always encourage him when he feeling down. Maybe it'll be better if he called her "mother" but since her age around 20-21 years old he thinks it's rude to call her that way.

"Just a couple hour ago, The mission is successful we only hunting some demon, but unfortunately that foul beast end up attacking neighborhood village not far from here, we a little bit to late I guess. Vivaldas and Fukurou is helping the villager cleaning the mess right now" said the leader of Trinity Raven while patting on Jellal shoulder. Jellal thought for his parent vanish for a moment seeing his beloved one-chan standing in front of him.

Trinity Raven Division is specialist on hunting Demon, Fugitives and interrogation. It consists of 3 members including the leader similar with Crime Sorciere.

"Well i am missing a lot of time while I'm with Trinity Raven. I wish I could stay in Trinity Raven" Jellal looked down.

"Now, Now Jellal-kun that line was not supposed to be said by the leader of division. What will Ultear and Meredy think if they hear you said that sentence, hmm? Maybe they will lose their faith in you. Besides Crime Sorciere is the coolest Division, you know" Ikagura bent down while looking Jellal in his eyes.

Jellal face turn down and begin to digest what his nee-chan trying to imply. After a while he realized it.

"I see. I will try my best to give all I've got to my division" Jellal smiled to her.

"Now that is Jellal-kun that I know" she stands up placing her hand on the side.

"Well then nee-chan I will go to see master now, see you later" Jellal turn his back and walk away.

Ikagura only smile at him and looking at his back thinking what in the world Master Zeref thought appointing an 11 years old boy to be leader of division with 2 young children as his subordinate especially Crime Sorciere. Since the previous leader and its member went missing 7 years ago, master never fill the empty position but now he trying to revive Crime Sorciere again.

She knew Jellal, Ultear and Meredy ability befitting on Crime Sorciere, but still Crime Sorciere Mission always the hardest one. She worried for them, but looking at her past Master Zeref entrust the seat of leader Trinity Raven at merely 13 years old to her. She understands a little why Master makes that decision. Master Zeref knew the "capacity" that Jellal possess, especially when he turn into "killing mode" she trying to dig her own memory when they go on the same mission several month ago.

It was when both of them drive into the corner. Jellal shinning green eyes began to blank and dark seeing his opponent as if it was a bunch of sacks, his body started to glow brightly with golden aura. Remembering those eyes always give Ikagura chill on her body. It only takes less than 4 minute for him to kill 30 opponents.

"The best thing I can do right now is to let you fly alone. I put my faith on you that you will be a great assassin as Crime Sorciere previous lead-." Ikagura held back her word.

"No. I believe you will surpass your father. Jellal-kun" Ikagura smile as she disappear leaving sakura leaf's fluttering in the air.

After several hours Jellal walk out from master office. After hearing master explanation he was still not satisfied. Thinking this problem really drive Jellal insane, he decide to take a walk to the forest to refresh his mind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Chapter 2 is here. Again i am expecting advice, your point of view,criticism (i beg of you don't to harsh) and i am sorry in advance if there a grammar error. since my native language isn't English. Well enough my blabbering, please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail either with the characters, all credit belongs to Mashima Hiro. I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Erza Scarlet

Erza Scarlet is a 11 years old girls with scarlet hair patiently standing in front of gate waiting for her grandpa to come home with strawberry cake in his hand while the villager greeting her and tell her to stay at home since the dusk come closer.

After several minute she notice an old man figure with white long hair and a yellow box in his hand came from the distance walking closer to her.

"Rob-ojisan, welcome home" Erza ran toward him and hug him with her tiny arms.

"Oho ho ho ho, were you waiting for me Erza-chan? "he release erza hug and squat to see his beloved granddaughter face.

"Ehm" said Erza giving her best smile to Rob.

"Oho ho ho ho. Here a present for my beautiful-redhaired-granddaughter" Rob gave Erza her beloved strawberry cake.

Erza eyes sparkling and squeak a little at the same time she hold the yellow box and took a little peek impatiently.

"now let's go home it's getting dark" Rob push Erza back with a little force while his eyes looking at the back feeling a foul aura approaching slowly it was demon aura that for sure but he can judge the distance is still far away.

After several hours later.

Both of them has already at their home, it was a small house but neat and a clean one. Erza still enjoy her strawberry cake. While Rob still worry about that foul aura that approaching from the forest.

"Rob-ojisan, is there something wrong? Why you look so sad?"Erza Asked curiously still holding plate with strawberry cake.

"Hmm. Oh it's nothing really "noticing Erza still holding her strawberry cake he cannot resist but to smile.

"Here have some cake, strawberry cakes always give peace in Erza mind" She slowly gives it to him while munching.

"Oho ho ho grandpa stomach is already full, because grandpa ate 7 slice of strawberry cake" he teased her.

Erza in shock and pouting "That is not fair Rob-ojisan, Erza also want to eat 7 slice strawberry cake" her face blush a little

"Ok tomorrow we will visit Magnolia City, grandpa have appointment with Makarov. While grandpa meet him Erza-chan can eat 7 slice Strawberry Cake at Pastry Shop" Rob smiled at her.

"Yayyyy" Erza jump happily "Promise?" Erza pointing her pinky finger asking him to pinky promise.

"Promise" Rob connecting his pinky finger to her "Now Erza-chan it's already 9 o'clock it's time for children to sleep and don't forget to brush your tooth"

"But Rob-ojisan, Erza still not finish with her cake" she show him only a half of one slice cake still remain.

"Now, now Erza-chan I am sure you didn't want to wake up late do you?" said Rob

Erza look at her grandpa in confuse.

"If you woke up late then the time will also became limited for you to enjoy 7 slice strawberry cake at Magnolia City because the meeting start at 8.00 and finish at 8.30 if we take a train at 6.00 we will arrive at 7.30, you have 1 hour to enjoy your favorite strawberry cake. The question is if you wake up at 6.45 how much time do you spend to enjoy strawberry cake?" Rob grin widely.

Erza thinking about that for a few second, after she finally get the answer. She was looking at Rob with shock expression (again). She digs her cake as fast as she can and not realizing that the cake can be packed so she can eat it at home.

Rob smiles victoriously as he sees his beloved granddaughter running to bathroom to brush her teeth and went straight to her bed. Seeing her is reminding him for his son and his daugther-in-law for the resemblance (in other word Erza Parent) which died 6 years ago due to accident.

"Rob-ojisan, you should sleep too" Erza put a blanket to cover her body.

Rob give her a little smile "Good night Erza-chan" Rob close Erza room.

Once again he trying to feel that foul aura but it vanish he deduce that the demon is no longer around this village. Rob stretch his arm and going to his bedroom.

It was 4.45 am in the morning. Rob jump from the bed after hearing a huge explosion and feeling the similar foul aura that he sensed back then. It was very close maybe the demon trying to destroy protective rune that cover the village.

"Rob-jiisan"Erza yelled at the same time knocking his door.

"Erza-chan, are you alright?" hugging his granddaughter tightly while seeing her condition.

"i'm scare" Erza eyes filled with fear.

"Don't worry erza-chan. Rob-jii will protect you" rob stand up while holding Erza hand and drag her to get out from his house.

When they open the door they see a horrible scene. The Demon is already attacking the village.

"Deliora" Rob hissed and starts picking her up onto his shoulder starting to run from the demon but unfortunately the demon notice them and punched him on the right side. Rob groaned loudly while Erza flung away. The demon walking slowly to Erza, she frozen in fear her hand closing her mouth, the demon starting to growl and begin his strike wanting that little girl ripped to shreds with his nail she closed her eyes. After a split second she realize that she still alive while Rob standing in front of her. Blood burst out from his chest.

"Erza-chan, hurry up run. Run as fast as you can. Go to magnolia town. Meet Makarov" Rob said with falter tone.

"Rob-ojisan!" Erza shouted loudly, Erza couldn't believe her eyes she still froze in fear wanting to start running but she cannot do it. The demon throw away rob body. This time he surely ripped the red head little girl with no one could interfere him. As the demon takes a stance to begin his strike on Erza the demon shouted in pain. At the moment Erza see sakura petal flying around her as the young lady with pink hair wearing a kimono while her arm holding a katana stand in front of hear.

"How dare you attacking the villager" Ikagura growl angrily.

"Damn you puny human, wounded me like this" The demon hissed painfully while grasp his own hand trying to cover his wound.

The demon once again trying to strike Ikagura and Erza but his movement is halt due to black hair covering his body.

"Stinking demon like you should stay in the deepest and darkest depths of hell, yeahhh. Go to hell" Vivaldas shouted loudly while his right hand was carrying an electric guitar and his left hand forming a "Metal Sign".

Seeing this chance Fukurou begin his strike, he activated his rocket and punch the demon in the face only to make a gap between the demon and his leader "Justice who-ho-ho" trying to sound like an owl.

This time Ikagura deliver the finishing blow as she jump at the top of fallen demon. She slashes horizontally at the demon gut leaving him into separated two bodies. The demon didn't move at all. I guess he is already dead.

"Vivaldas, you go help the villager, tend the wounded. Fukurou, you patrol at the sky scan the area if there was a demon left when you sure there was no Demon, you must help the villager together with Vivaldas" Ikagura command to both of them.

"Understood" Both them response in the unison while started to move out.

After several minutes later

Erza wake from her trance. Running to Rob body "Rob-ojisan, rob-ojisan" keep repeating the same word while shaking his body.

"Erza-chan, you must know that I and your parent always love you with all of our heart and I hope you can find someone like us. Protecting you, caring you and loved you forever" It was Rob last word he gave to Erza as his eyes beginning to close and his breath stop inhaling the air.

Erza Cried loudly while hugging on rob corpse. Ikagura cannot stand such a scene she turn her head and bit her lower lips knowing there is nothing she can do to help that red head child. As Erza cry she unconsciously summon a magnificent amount of sword and began to fly randomly. Ikagura shocked seeing this scene as she trying to deflect every sword then suddenly a huge hand stopping Erza sword by stomping it to the ground just like a mosquito.

Erza think it's another demon wanting to take her life. Still remember what her grandpa said, this time she run as fast as she could directly to the forest.

Ikagura didn't notice Erza running to the forest. She focuses on the User of this skill. Her hand preparing to draw her sword but she stop her movement knowing the figure of old man in white cloak and say "Makarov-dono" her eyes widened.

"Damn it. I was too late, forgive me Rob" Makarov cried while holding on Rob body. "Ikagura it was you that kill that demon, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Ikagura answer swiftly.

"I see you did a great job. By the way did you see a little girl with a scarlet hair around here?"

"Eh, I thought she was here a moment ago and that sword it was all her doing. I think she was running toward to the forest"

"I see, then I must chase her." He sees to the forest while bit his lower lips then he fix his eyes to Rob body again and say "I will protect her with my life; I will raise her just like my own granddaughter. I promise you that my friend"

"Makarov-dono if you'll excuse me, I will use teleport scroll to go back and report this incident to my master" Ikagura plead with respectful tone. Makarov only nod as he sees Ikagura vanish into the thin air.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 2. I already finish chapter 3 but i want see the reaction from you guys. Cheer's **

**Euros Luna is Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well then i Decide to Update this chapter since i'm have a fever. i hope you enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail either with the characters, all credit belongs to Mashima Hiro. I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Encounter

Jellal walk alone in the forest wearing a coat with a hood to cover his hair and his face. It was really necessary that was what he though, to cover his expression so that nobody can see him in this state even though there is nobody in the forest expect for the villager who looking for the wood . His heart in turmoil, he screams for revenge but in the other hand he didn't even know who deserve his vengeances. It was so stupid just like punching into the thin air.

The wind and chippering of the bird really soothing his mind, as he see his favorite spot he began to run a little impatiently wanting to stay on his favorite spot and clear his mind. It was a huge tree and at the top of the tree you can view a greenery scene and if you look to the east you can view a lake it was neither a huge nor small one too, it was just perfect view. He jumps to the top of the tree. The wind blowing through his bodies slowly his back leaned at the tree while his right leg moving forward and backward.

The ambience was so relaxing for him. He close his eyes, savoring the fresh air resting his mind from the unclearly revenge. Sometimes he felt weird how come an assassin such himself could enjoy this moment. An assassin should be bath by the enemy blood, at the beginning that was he thought but knowing this sensation he would gladly threw that thinking pattern away from him.

It was only half an hour he enjoying his solitude until a sobbing voice came through his ear. Wondering who in the world would cry in the middle of forest. He stands up on the branch looking around to find somebody that disturbing his enjoyment but it was impossible to see it as the tree leaf blocking his view. He decided to jump down and searching for the "owner-of-sobbing-voice".

After several minute later he sees a girl ducking behind the rock. He admit it, he never see such a beautiful red hair. As he trying to moving closer to the sobbing girl, she yelled with tear still flowing through her eye and says "who's there?" with couple of sword flying above her ready to strike him down. For a moment Jellal surprised seeing the girl has same ability as Meredy but the shape and the material are different, her sword was condense and look like a real sword.

"I'm just a passerby, please don't hurt me" Jellal said calmly.

Erza stare at the young boy assuming has same age with her, he wearing a dark blue coat with the hood covering his head, it was very hard to see his face since the shadow from the hood covering his face. After a few second noticing the young boy is harmless, Erza starts ducking again and wipes her tears trying to look that everything is alright as for her sword disappears into the thin air.

Jellal walk and sit behind her "Are you alright? Did you lose in this forest?"

Erza stare in to the ground and said "No"

Jellal feel so stupid asking her that question, of course she is not alright that is why she in this forest alone in the first place. Jellal thinking as hard as he can what he should say to break this awkward silence.

"Say, why did you come here alone? Where is your parent?" Jellal asked.

"My Parent died 6 years ago, I came here alone because demon attacking my village and my grandpa the only family I've got left died protecting me" Erza whispered explain her situation with shaking voice as the tear starting forming up in her eyes.

Hearing this Jellal suddenly jump up and saying "What? Where is the demon right now?" It was his duty to vanquish demons after all.

"The demon is already defeated. I can't stand it anymore I want to go with Rob-ojisan" Erza starting to cry again.

Jellal really regret asking her that question. The question itself contains a forbidden word from him to say at her for this moment. Well it can't be helped he didn't know regarding her situation.

Seeing her like this is just like seeing himself when he lost his parent. The pain in his heart which he has sealed away started to break, as he recalls his memory 7 years ago. He knew what she feels right now. Jellal couldn't helped himself, he warp his arm to hug her as if the two of them sharing the same pain in their heart.

Jellal whispered to her "It's alright, everything will going to be fine. As long as you go on living a part of your beloved one will continue to live on. That is why you must live." while he biting his own lips. That is what he thought when he lost his parent.

Suddenly Jellal hearing his own voice saying "The first stage is completed" the voice itself is very dark and sinful as if the voice of devil himself, but Jellal ignore it due to the circumstances.

Erza begin to feel tired after the running and constant crying. She fell asleep in Jellal hug. The blue haired boy put her head on his lap while caring her beautiful red hair. It was like he wanted to protect her right now, he didn't know why he has this feeling. Probably he sympathizer her, maybe she share the same pain as he is.

It's already afternoon, as the sunlight touch her face, Erza finally woke up feeling herself is sleep in his lap. She didn't know why but she feels comfortable and secure. Maybe she felt it that way after hearing Jellal encouragement. On the other hand Jellal also fell asleep while his fingers still touch Erza hair.

Erza move a bit trying to get up, but Jellal could feel her movement as he startled "Ah you already wake up, huh?"

Erza gave him a little smile on her cute face "Uhm" but that smile turn out to be a frown as her stomach began to rebel .

"Whoops, did I hear something" He chuckled

"….." Erza turn her head trying to cover the embarrassment.

"You know you're really cute when you shy, let's find some food" Jellal offering his hand. Erza begin to blush shyly. She nodded and sees a smile inside his hood while her hand took Jellal offer.

Both of them finally found an apple tree, they sit under that tree and eating an apple's.

"Thank you..ehmmm" Erza hold her gratitude not knowing his name.

"ohhh. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jellal. Jellal Fernandes. What about you?" Jellal asked.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet" Erza said. Jellal take a look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Erza asked.

"I see your parent must be thoughtful" Jellal stated.

"?" Erza looks so confuse.

Jellal hold her hair "It was your beautiful hair right? I'll bet you'll be stunningly gorgeous lady when you grow up"

This time Erza cheeks burn and turn into the same colour as her hair. Erza hearts begin to pounding very hard. This is the first time someone praising her like that, not even her friend in the village it was contrary though her friend at the village always making fun of her hair.

Jellal couldn't help himself but to smile slyly and blush a little. He won't be able to resist such a huge cute force that Erza strike to his heart.

"Then why you always put your hood on Jellal?"Erza grumble with curious tone.

Jellal Jump back while his hand shaking to her direction "No, don't. Some people found it that my face is very intimidating"

Erza eyes began narrowed "That statement only makes me more curious" she begins walk closer to him.

Jellal found himself cornered between Erza and the tree. As soon as Erza hands touch his hood they hear someone voice.

"Erza-chan, where are you?" an old-man shout out loud while keep repeating the same sentence.

Erza turn her head to see it was Village Chief Bobo that calling her name "I am here" she shouted. Jellal sighed in relived. Bobo running as fast as he could to reach Erza and hugged her

"Are you alright Erza-chan? "said the village chief still hug her.

"I am alright Bobo-san" Erza trying to released his hug.

"Who is this child?" Bobo asked Erza

"He is a friend of mine, his name is Jellal" Erza explain in very short way while her cheek blushed while Jellal stands up and bow his head.

"Oh nice to meet you, Jellal. But this is an urgent matter. now come Erza-chan, there is someone important wishing to meet you and everyone worrying about you" Bobo hurried.

"Eh, but…" Erza turn around

"Go on, meet your friend first they sickly worry for you" Jellal grin and waving his hand.

"Thank You" Erza whispered.

After Erza and Bobo walk a couple of feet, she turn around and shouted "I hope we will meet again Jellal" with her hand waving at him.

Jellal smile as he open his hood revealing his azure hair and scarlet tattoo "Yes I 'm sure we will meet again, Erza".

Erza cannot see it very clearly due to sunlight begin to fade. All she can see is a soothing Azure hair from the distance.

Both of them separated on their own way but in their heart they wanted to see each other again. Jellal and Erza smile admitting their true feeling. Believing that the promised time will come to them and they leave it to the hand of fate.

* * *

**There you go. So, What do you guy's (and girl's in addition) think?Weird, Senseless or uninteresting story? I'll appreciate all comment.**

**Please Review and Review**

**Euros Luna is Log Out..**


End file.
